The Ultimate Showdown redone
by podge17
Summary: Ouran, Harry Potter, PotC, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, Indiana Jones, Star Wars, and House m.d. characters all in one storysong. The Ultimate Showdown! Who will date the authors! Find out! FUNNY! R&R pleasums. cowritten by podge17 and Lizardz94.


**Disclaimer – we do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Harry Potter, House, m.d., Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, Indiana Jones, Pirates of the Caribbean, Star Wars, or the original song 'The Ultimate Showdown'. **

_This is a version of 'The Ultimate Showdown' with different characters! A lot of them we're crushing on. Oh well. _

_Please read! _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bigass Mori was hoppin around,

Ouran High like a big playground.

When suddenly Wilson burst from the shade,

And injected Mori with a cancer syringe.

Mori got pissed and began to attack,

But didn't expect to be blocked by…Foreman!

Who proceeded to open up a can of Foreman-Fu.

When Tamaki Suoh came out of the blue

And started beating up Eric Foreman,

Then they both got flattened by the Wilson-Mobile!

But before he could make it back to the Wilson-Cave,

The Sundance Kid popped out of his grave.

Took an AK-47 out from under his smallass hat,

And blew Wilson away with a rat-a-tat-tat.

But he ran out of bullets and he rode away,

Because Kyouya Ootori came to save the day!

This is the Ultimate Showdown,

Of Liz and Paige's fantasies,

Hot guys, random guys, and the occasional girl,

As far as the eyes can see,

And only two will be dated,

I wonder who they will be!

This is the Ultimate Showdown,

Of Liz and Paige's fantasies.

Mori took a bite out of Kyouya Ootori,

Like Scruff McGruff took a bit out of…stories.

Then Foreman came back covered in a tire track,

And Hunny jumped out and landed on his back.

And Wilson was injured and tryin' to get steady,

When The Sundance Kid came back with a machete,

When suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped.

Indiana Jones took him out with his whip!

He saw Mori sneaking up from behind,

And he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find,

Cause Wilson stole it and he shot and predictably missed,

And Hunny deflected it with his fist.

And he jumped in the air and he did a somersault,

And the Sundance Kid tried to pole vault,

Over Kyouya Ootori but they collided in the air,

And they both got hit by a Bun-Bun stare.

Angels sang out….an immaculate chorus…and down from the heavens…

Descended…the Hitachiin Twins!

They delivered kicks, that could shatter bones, into the crotch…of Indiana Jones.

Who fell over on the ground.

Writhing in pain.

As Bat-Wilson changed back into…_Dr. Wilson! _

But the twins saw through, this clever disguise,

And they crushed Wilson's head,

In between their thighs.

Then Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall,

And Peter Pettigrew,

And Kyouya's dad,

And Haruhi,

Butch Cassidy and Tamaki's dad,

Tritter-Cop, Housinator, Will Turner, and Anakin Skywalker

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Every single _hot _Marauder

Something something

Allison Cameron

Something something

Cuddy and Hagrid

All came out of nowhere lightning fast,

And they kicked the Hitachiins' hot little asses,

It was the bloodiest battle we've ever created,

And everyone was fighting over us! Yay!

The fight raged on for a century,

Many guys were dumped,

But eventually,

The champions stood,

The rest saw their better,

The two perfect guys in tight little sweaters.

This is the Ultimate Showdown,

Of Liz and Paige's fantasies,

Hot guys, random guys, and the occasional girl,

As far as the eyes can see,

And only two will be dated,

I wonder who they will be!

This is the Ultimate Showdown,

Of Liz and Paige's fantasies.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N1(Paige) – We've just consumed a bunch of sugar (Liz unknowingly** thanks a lot, Piage! **Well, it's payback for not spelling my name right! **Sorry, my bad. **Ahem! Anwho…) and came up with the new and improved lyrics to this song. It was originally supposed to be with all of our fictional boyfriends, but there were too many characters and we had to use some uglyass guys, and a few girls. Take it away Liz! **

A/N2(Liz)- We are BFFS and all that shit **(_Good _shit, Liz, _good_ shit.)** Ok then, good shit. Anywho, shall I say who belongs to who? **(We'll alternate!) **Alright then, shall _we _say who belongs to who? **(Damn straight!) **

Mori - Godzilla (Ouran)

**Wilson - Batman (House, m.d. (Liz's crush) **

Foreman - Shaq ( House, m.d.)

**Tamaki - Aaron Carter (Ouran) **

The Sundance Kid – Abraham Lincoln (Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid (Liz's Crush)

**Kyouya - Optimus Prime (Ouran(slight crushing on both parts) **

Hunny - Jackie Chan (Ouran( Having a crush on Hunny is just plain wrong!)

**Indiana**** Jones - Indiana Jones ( Indiana Jones(Paige's crush) **

Bun-Bun - Care Bear( Ouran (who the hell would have a crush on Bun-Bun?**(Hunny would(** riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!)

**Hitachiin Twins - Chuck Norris (Ouran (Liz and Paige's crushes) **

Dumbledore - Gandolf the Grey( Harry Potter)

**Professor McGonagall - Gandolf the White (Harry Potter) **

Peter Pettigrew - Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight (Harry Potter)

**Kyouya's Dad - Benito Mussilini (Ouran) **

Haruhi (a.k.a stupid bitch. **Aaaaamen!)** Blue Meanie( Ouran)

**Butch Cassidy - Cowboy Curtis (Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid(Paige's crush) **

Tamaki's Dad - Jambie the Genie (Ouran (Kyouya's Dad's crush **(they do make a cute couple( **really?** (No **(good)

**Tritter-Cop - Robocop!!!!!! (House, m.d.) **

House Terminator (House, md. (Paige's crush, charmer that he is (insert sarcastic voice **(Well it's _his _sarcastic voice that makes me love him!) **

**Will Turner - Captain Kirk (who? Anyways, Pirates of the Caribbean) **

Anakin Skywalker - Darth Vader (no shit! Star Wars)

**_Hot _Mara- **hell no! this should be mine! **Ahem. Marau- **Stop it! You had the twins I get the Marauders! It's only fair! It's been fair up till now, splitting it evenly! So, The _hot_ Marauders **Hey, hey, hey! Logically, I'm next! Marauders (a.k.a. – **well fuck logic! **Of course you'd say that, you had none to begin with! **Shut up Bitch! I get the Goddamn Marauders!!!! **Fine you stupid bitch, see if I ever give you sugar again!** Good! So, The _hot_ Marauders (a.k.a. the _YOUNG _versions of James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, oh and we are _NOT_ crushing on Gary Oldman and whoever the hell plays Lupin. We are in lurve with the characters from the book, NOT the movie, and DEFINATELY not the actors who play them. The kid book versions.) - Every single Power Ranger (Harry Potter (James, nobody's crush, Sirius - Evil Paige's crush, Remus - sweet kind Liz's crush** (more like stupid evil bitches crush. **I believe you mean bitch's. **Yeah, well, fuck you.) **

**Allison Cameron – Theodore Logan (who the hell? House, m.d.) **

Cuddy - Spock ( House, m.d.)

**Hagrid - Hulk Hogan (Harry Potter) **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**_Please read and review! And hopefully you have made it to the end without too much mental scarring and internal bleeding. _**

**_Much love, _**

Liz(ardz94)

_& _

**Paige (podge17) **


End file.
